


Slightest Touch.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Hinted Romantic feelings, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: The slightest touch that meant nothing, but the touch she found herself wanting to mean something.





	Slightest Touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that may be awful, but it popped into my head after watching 1x19, and a super lovely Dana/Jubal fan video!
> 
> I am very sorry if it is terrible!

Dana knew it meant nothing. He was simply moving past her. A simple gesture, an unspoken ‘excuse me’.

She tried not to react, and she was almost confident that Kristen didn’t see her eyes flicker to where he’d been standing, the moment his hand touched her arm. 

It seemed so stupid, that she, a trained agent and profiler would react like she did at something so minor, but she did it, was doing it, had done it. Multiple times. If she was being honest with herself.

She’d known him a while, maybe a little better now they worked side by side, but she’d known about his addiction, his recovery, his marriage, his son, she knew most it. Some of it from him, some of it from others, but she wasn’t one to judge, nor was she one to pry.

Maybe just like he knew about her husband, his death, her daughter, her major cases, her major setbacks, and her major victories, again some of it she had shared, other parts she knew he heard from others.

But even knowing each other well didn’t seem to make her feel better about how the slightest touch from a work colleague could make her breath catch in her throat, her heart skip a tiny beat and her knees jolt a little.

It was the slightest touch, an unspoken ‘excuse me’ something he did on a regular basis, something Dana had no issue with in terms of being a female.

But Jubal’s slightest touch on her arm, had a major impact on the rest of her body.

She continued to focus on Kristen, registering him walking away to speak to someone else, before walking back over to them out the corner of her eye, trying to keep herself focused on the conversation. 

She waited until everything was said before giving herself an excuse to leave. 

It was the slightest touch, with an impact on Dana that she hadn’t expected, but found herself wanting to explore - the slightest touch that meant nothing, but the touch she found herself wanting to mean something. 

Something more than just an unspoken ‘excuse me.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it awful, because I can delete this?!


End file.
